Last Chance
by Channing
Summary: Ron knew this was his last chance


First of thanks so much for the reviews on my other stories. 

A/N: I'm a big Draco/Hermione shipper so writing a Ron/Hermione is kinda werid

Ron Weasley took his seat in the back of the church.This was the third damn wedding he was invited to in the last six months.First was Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott,then Ginny and Harry and finally today Hermione and Rowan McKain.This one was going to end different,he'd talked to Harry,Fred and George they understood what he needed to do.

First he sent Pig with his letter he poured out his heart to her begging to atleast be at her wedding.  
She sent Pig back with an huge blue note

_Ron,  
Of course you can come ,did you honestly think I'd not want you there?  
All I've ever wanted from you is well you Yours,  
Mione_

So now he was sitting in a huge church with McKain's all around him but he still felt protected his whole family was there.  
He watched her walk down to met Rowan, He listened to the wizard read off the whole wedding wording

"Does anyone here have reason these two should not be wed?"

Ron jumped up from his seat and approached the couple ever so slowly, laying a hand on Hermione's shoulder to get her attention. She spun around, and he took his chance to bring her into his embrace, taking his arms and wrapping them around her waist. If he couldn't tell her how he felt, then he was just going to have to show her. He leaned down to her slowly and placed a long,  
lingering kiss on her cheek, dangerously close to the corner of her lips. This got Rowan's attention

"Marry me,be with me.He doesn't love you like I do.Your the reason I'm alive,Every breathe I take is for you"

She pulled back ever so slightly, just enough so she could look into his bright blue orbs. She wanted him to remember the look in her eyes, the silent confession that told him she felt the exact same way he did. Hermione leaned into Ron again, almost on tiptoes, and brought her lips to his for the very first time.

Rowan stepped forward his wand pointed at Ron and Hermione "You got to be kidding me"  
Hermione turnt putting her body inbetween the two

"I know you must be upset "She began

Pushing Hermione to the side Rowan narrowed in on her "Your not leaving me for a Weasley"  
Chairs moved as Ron flung Rowan backwards with a flick of his wrist leaning over Hermione "Never put your hands on her again"  
Molly Weasly's gasp caught noone's attention but her husband "Dear what's wrong"  
Molly's eyes met her husband's "He used wandless magic"

Rowan's brothers help him up they all move towards Ron and Hermione but in a instant Fred,George,Harry Ginny and even Draco Malfoy where behind them.  
'Well if it isn't Hogwarts finest"Caleb ,Rowan's eldest brother laughed

"No way big bro,we were Hogwarts finest"Lucas the yougest added

Holding up his hand Rowan quieted his brothers"What makes you think she's the one for you anyway Weasley?"

"Well", Ron started, scratching his head, "I had that feeling in the pit of my stomach, and I just knew." he looked down at his Hermione as he talked, "Like when I look into her eyes, I see my future. I see the woman who I'm going to spend the rest of my life with. The smile I'm want see first thing in the morning. The mother of my children." Tears filled Hermione's eyes as Ron ran his hand over her flat stomach. "The last pair of lips I'm gonna kiss." He held her chin between his thumb and forefinger and pressed his lips gently against hers. A tear slid down her cheek as she closed her eyes.

Rowan groaned"Aww,you really must love her"  
His brother's made gagging noises.which just pissed Ron off more ,he raised his hand again mumbled three words and with a pop both men where gone Rowan was stuck with noone backing him"Where are my brothers"  
Draco laughed"They are outside"  
Ron nodded in agreement"I charmed the doors they can't come back in"  
Rowan growled"When did you become smart enough to do wandless magic"  
Hermione spoke first" Ron,Draco ,Harry ,Ginny and myself have been doing it since our 6th year"  
Ron laughed"No Draco ,Harry and I have been doing it since third year"  
Hermione threw her hands up in mock frustration. See, I should have know you gits were up to no good when teaching us girls seem a bit to easy for you guys .And all you did is laugh, when we messed up" she said, trying to sound angry but failing.  
"It was to damn cute seeing you both mess up," Ron managed, still laughing.  
Hermione turnt to Rowan"Look I've loved Ron since third year,I can't lie even before that,he has made my life everything it is today" She took off her ring placing it in his hand ,With in minutes and a lot of cracks later his family and Rowan where gone.

The Wizard that was reading the vows called out"Well is anyone getting married today?"

Before Hermione could protest Ron cleared his throat" Yes sir we are.."


End file.
